Data analytics platforms may analyze large amounts of data in order to derive insights from the data. In some cases, efficient analysis of such large amounts of data may be difficult to perform in a cost-effective manner. Further, one set of technologies may be employed in the context of streaming data analytics while another set of technologies may be employed in the context of offline data analytics.